


take me away

by yuchi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: it's been three months since jihoon's last visited seongwoo at work.





	take me away

**Author's Note:**

> office smut. yeet
> 
> EDIT 9/15/18  
> vietnamese translation here: https://www.facebook.com/winkingbeebabyajusshi/photos/a.324573784952031/323839045025505/?type=3&theater  
> credits to the translator!

the knock comes when seongwoo's vision starts to blur. he barely notices the rapping on the door, too focused on the design of the new plaza he's constructing, but his attention is ripped from his laptop when a head of hair pokes into the room.

seongwoo squints in confusion. "jihoon?"

the said boy smiles, stepping into his office. seongwoo gets visual whiplash as soon as the younger's yellow hoodie comes into view, practically blinding against the blues and grays of the dimly lit room. the two bags of takeout in jihoon's hands rustle as he sets them down onto the coffee table. 

"thought you might need some grub," he says cheerfully, sinking into the ottoman on seongwoo's left. "man, this office is tight. i understand why you'd want to coop up here all day."

"oh god, what time is it?" seongwoo rubs at the bridge of his nose. "nine already? sorry, i should have been home by now."

"s'okay," jihoon hums. he props his feet up along the couch, which seongwoo winces at. "i know this project is huge. i also happen to know you haven't had dinner yet cause you didn't even read my texts, so."

seongwoo groans. "oh god, i'm so sorry."

"again, it's fine. that's why i bothered to grace you with my company." jihoon stands up, walking over to the far side of the room. unconsciously, seongwoo swivels his chair around to follow the movement, tucking his laptop away into a drawer as he goes. "is this a fuckin' glass wall? you really lucked out."

seongwoo takes one look at the city lights illuminating jihoon's profile and smiles. "definitely."

jihoon looks over his shoulder, smiling at him, and seongwoo wants nothing more than to beckon the smaller boy over and kiss him, hug him, do something. 

"i forgot, when was the last time i was here?" jihoon asks. "2, 3 months?"

"more or less."

jihoon peels away from the glass and walks up to seongwoo, surveying the wall behind the older man. "i like your painting collection."

"narcissist much," seongwoo snorts, but he swivels around in his chair to admire the various framed paintings adorning the wall, obscured by the shadows of the room.

they're all in yellows, oranges, and blues, jihoon's favorite colors to work with, each one depicting places that are important to them. the river where they had their first kiss, the classroom where seongwoo serenaded jihoon to ask him to be his boyfriend (the performance was immortalized thanks to woojin's quick thinking and unlimited phone storage), even the living room of their little apartment.

"so you finally found a space to hang them, huh?" jihoon smiles lopsidedly, resting his hip against seongwoo's desk.

"not found so much as waited," seongwoo clarifies, inching closer to jihoon. "i always knew they'd go up here. it was just a matter of getting the promotion."

"and i'm really proud of you for getting it." jihoon leans forward to plant a kiss on seongwoo's cheek. "swanky new office with a city view, two ottomans, your own coffee machine... it's the dream."

"yours or mine?" seongwoo says drily. 

jihoon sticks his tongue out at him and turns his attention to the framed pictures on seongwoo's desk. there's three all in all, the last of which is one of him and jihoon at minhyun and jonghyun's wedding, laughing at something as they danced together. jihoon's head is resting on seongwoo's shoulder, face scrunched up in the way he absolutely adores on the younger man. 

jihoon picks the frame up. "i've never seen this one before."

"got it from the photographer, it didn't make the cut."

"pity," jihoon hums. "we look good."

"i always look good."

"and who's the narcissist?" jihoon hoists himself up onto the table.

"hey, i don't have that picture cause i look smoking hot," seongwoo argues. "it's cause you _inspire_ me."

"disgusting," jihoon scoffs. "but i'll take it. you inspire me too, i guess."

and here jihoon smiles at him, so achingly beautiful in his stupid mustard yellow hoodie that seongwoo can't resist him anymore.

"c'mere," seongwoo beckons, arms outstretched. jihoon slides off the desk and places himself sideways onto seongwoo's lap, arms linking around his neck for purchase. seongwoo buries his nose in jihoon's hoodie -- there's a hint of lemon when he breathes in. "can't believe you came to see me. thanks, babe."

jihoon hums, resting his chin atop seongwoo's head. "you do the same when i'm working on projects. it's no big deal."

"to me it is."

jihoon inhales sharply when seongwoo's lips find his pulse, slowly pressing feather-light kisses along the length of his neck. "hyung..."

"shh." seongwoo trails his lips higher and higher until they're right below jihoon's ear. the boy on his lap shivers as seongwoo slowly drags his teeth across the sensitive spot. "let me show you how much i appreciate you. put your legs 'round me."

jihoon complies, shifting around so he's straddling seongwoo on the chair. he's already flushed when seongwoo pulls away to look at him, the skin below his eyes and cheeks a light pink. seongwoo rests his hands heavy on jihoon's hips and is rewarded with a particular favorite of his on jihoon's face: desire punctuated with hesitance, as though he isn't sure if they should proceed.

"we're gonna do it here?" jihoon says, uncharacteristically coy. seongwoo loves the brazen, sarcastic jihoon that's able to keep up with his banter, but he loves this jihoon even more -- vulnerable, a side only seongwoo gets to see, and jihoon entrusts with him only.

"only if you want to, baby," seongwoo murmurs, sliding his hands downwards onto jihoon's thighs.

in lieu of an answer, jihoon bends down to kiss him. the first contact is nothing short of satisfying, their lips slotting together in familiarity. it's like coming home after a long day, the feeling of kissing jihoon; seongwoo never tires of it, never tires of him. jihoon presses closer, chest to chest until there's no space between them. his jaw falls slack with one swipe of seongwoo's tongue, a bite on his bottom lip, and seongwoo tastes a hint of something bitter and sweet as he licks into jihoon's mouth. 

seongwoo brings his lips down to jihoon's throat, placing open-mouthed kisses as he goes; he pulls jihoon's hoodie aside, and he's met with a gasp as he bites sharply into the junction of jihoon's neck. hands tighten on seongwoo's shoulders as his own wander beneath fabric, palms and fingers splayed flat on the soft skin of jihoon's stomach. jihoon grinds his hips down in answer, and seongwoo feels his pants tighten.

"hyung," jihoon gasps, just as seongwoo gives one final suck. he pulls away to admire his work. with any luck, the bruise quickly forming on jihoon's skin will last a week or more.

"hm?"

"the door," jihoon answers in a hushed voice.

"let them see," seongwoo rebuts, hands wandering farther up jihoon's torso.

the younger boy frowns even though his cheeks are coloring, clearly pleased with the contact. "i'm not going to get you fired for inappropriate workplace behavior just when you've gotten this promotion!" he hisses.

seongwoo huffs in assent, hoisting jihoon up onto the desk. "alright, but when i get back here you better have your clothes off." very slowly, he rises from his chair and walks over to the door, pointedly locking it with a loud click.

he regrets his threat as soon as he turns around, because across the room is a vision that will haunt him forever: jihoon with his pants off, bent over his desk with two fingers in his ass. seongwoo forgets to move, paralyzed by the sight of jihoon's face contorting in pleasure.

"hyung," jihoon whines, and fuck does that snap seongwoo out of his trance. his dick strains harder against his zipper. "hurry up."

seongwoo is at his desk in record time, sitting heavily on his swivel chair in awe as he watches jihoon stretch himself. "what do you want me to do, baby?"

"just touch me, please," jihoon breathes, and seongwoo all but scrambles to comply.

he inches forward, hands spreading jihoon apart. he takes jihoon's spit-slicked fingers out of his hole and watches it gape, the sight accompanied with jihoon's dissatisfied exhale. without warning, seongwoo licks a stripe along jihoon's perineum, making the younger hiss and arch his back.

seongwoo inches his tongue in, stroking jihoon's walls as he goes. deeper and deeper until his lips are flat against jihoon's rim, kissing it; jihoon whimpers when seongwoo gives a particularly hard suck, tongue still in him. he brings his hands down to jihoon's thighs, stroking at the tense muscle.

"fuck me," jihoon begs, panting against the wood. seongwoo pulls away, raking his eyes over jihoon slumped over his desk, presenting himself to seongwoo. his dick actually twitches in his slacks. "c'mon, hyung, i can take it."

"you sure?" seongwoo asks, but he's already pulling his zipper down. jihoon groans at the sound, looking over his shoulder to see seongwoo stroking at his dick, to which he brings his fingers back down to his hole to stretch himself a little bit more. seongwoo jacks himself off a bit faster.

jihoon whimpers. "yeah, hyung, please just fuck me."

"yeah, okay, okay," seongwoo answers, equally impatient. he spits into his hand and strokes himself a bit more, and he hears jihoon groan again. the younger arches his back, ass in the air, and seongwoo lines himself up, hands easily finding the dip of jihoon's waist under that damn yellow hoodie.

seongwoo grunts as he pushes in, jihoon inhaling through his teeth, shoulders tense; they both let out relieved sighs when seongwoo buries himself up to the hilt, thighs flush against jihoon's ass. he pulls out slowly, letting his dick drag against jihoon's walls, and he groans at the feeling: it's like jihoon doesn't want to let him go, still trying to suck him in. 

when only his head is left inside, seongwoo slams in, making jihoon choke and curl over the desk. jihoon pushes back on the next thrust, and the next, until they develop a rhythm and the room is filled with their pants and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"you're so pretty like this, jihoonie," seongwoo murmurs, hand pushing the younger's hoodie up to expose his back. jihoon shivers at the sudden cold. "so, so pretty. all mine."

jihoon swivels his hips around, trying to get seongwoo to hit his prostate, but the elder stills him with a firm grip on his pelvis. seongwoo aims a little off center, going faster, and jihoon groans. "hyung, please..."

"stay still and i'll give you what you want, okay," seongwoo promises, driving deeper in. jihoon bites his lip and nods, meeting every one of seongwoo's thrusts when he loosens his grip on the smaller's hips.

the sight of his dick moving in and out of jihoon is so enticing that he barely notices him speak. "hyung -- hyung!" jihoon warns mid-thrust, his urgent tone incongruent with the blissed out expression on his face. "th-there's someone at the door!"

sure enough, someone's knocking on his door, echoing across the room. seongwoo doesn't stop, drilling into jihoon slightly faster. "leave it," he murmurs, leaning over to glide his lips over the knobs of jihoon's spine. "they already know what we're doing in here, anyway."

jihoon muffles his moan with a mouthful of sweater and rests his forehead against the table as seongwoo continues to purposefully miss his prostate. the flush on his cheeks has gone from pink to a deeper red, both out of pleasure and embarrassment.

he murmurs something seongwoo can't hear, and seongwoo bends over. "what was that, baby?" seongwoo delivers a particularly hard thrust just to spite him.

jihoon groans, longer and more tortured. "keep going..."

seongwoo smirks, stilling for half a second -- then he thrusts in, aiming straight for jihoon's prostate.

the younger boy isn't big on making too much noise, even when they're alone, so it's always a treat when he does. the long, low moan jihoon lets out goes straight to seongwoo's dick, making him pound into the younger boy harder. 

whoever was at the door must have heard them, because the knocking had ceased; not that jihoon had noticed, much too preoccupied with the dick constantly drilling into his sweet spot. there's sweat glistening on jihoon's hairline and on the dips of his back. the elder bends forward to kiss at jihoon's temple, tasting salt.

seongwoo lowers his lips to jihoon's ear. "i want you to flip over, baby. see your pretty face while i fuck you."

jihoon's eyes flutter open, clouded with lust. "okay," he breathes, letting seongwoo turn him until his back is resting as comfortably as it can on the wood.

seongwoo smiles in satisfaction, continuing at his previous pace. jihoon curls his arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, sloppy and desperate. jihoon's tongue wanders into seongwoo's mouth, his lips sucking on seongwoo's tongue, and he only pulls away to whisper "faster."

and faster seongwoo goes, hands planted firmly on jihoon's hips to guide them both. jihoon's legs wrap around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back in urgency.

"hyung..." jihoon's grown limp, passively taking seongwoo's thrusts, too weak to reciprocate. seongwoo wraps his hand around jihoon's cock and strokes, eliciting a drawn-out moan; the younger pants at the combined stimulation of seongwoo hammering at his prostate and the pressure on his dick.

"you coming, baby?" seongwoo asks hurriedly, driving in harder. jihoon nods and whimpers in turn, trying his best to thrust up into seongwoo's hand and fuck himself on seongwoo's dick at the same time. seongwoo himself can barely keep up his pace. "c'mon, come for me."

a few strokes do the job, come splattering onto jihoon's stomach as he keens. seongwoo fucks him through his orgasm, trying to chase his own; his grip on jihoon's waist grows tighter, thrusts a little shallower but faster. jihoon cries out in sensitivity, a few tears escaping his tightly shut eyes.

seongwoo groans, finally coming in jihoon's ass. he doesn't forget to bend forward and kiss jihoon's tears away. "sorry, baby," he murmurs, pulling out slowly. 

jihoon breathes in deeply. "s'okay," he answers, voice broken. "felt good. think i came again."

seongwoo falls onto his chair, breathing just as heavily as his boyfriend. he surveys the sight in front of him, jihoon trying to catch his breath with flushed cheeks, face totally blissed out from his orgasm, cum trickling out of him onto seongwoo's desk. the bright yellow of his hoodie completes the picture, pretty against the backdrop of brown. seongwoo files the memory down for later when he needs to jack off.

"sick fuck," jihoon laughs, still out of breath. "you're into this kinda stuff, huh?"

"what kinda stuff?" seongwoo challenges.

"fucking college kids on your work desk."

"okay, when you say it like that, it sounds really bad," seongwoo amends, pulling out tissues from his drawer. "but to be fair, this is was a longtime fantasy of mine."

"honestly? same." jihoon smirks, pulling his legs up so seongwoo can wipe at his asshole. "but in my fantasy, you were on the receiving end."

seongwoo's mouth goes dry. "maybe next time."

he pulls up jihoon's underwear and pants and zips up his own slacks when he finishes dressing the other up. jihoon slides off the desk with a groan, rolling his neck and stretching like a cat. seongwoo smiles, stands up and kisses him deeply, arms winding around jihoon's waist like he's done countless times before. their foreheads touch even as they pull away.

"love you," seongwoo murmurs.

"love you too," jihoon answers, looking impossibly fond; and for the hundredth time, seongwoo's mind strays to the little velvet box that's been sitting in his drawer for a week now.

that can wait, seongwoo decides, as he watches jihoon fuss around and complain about his lack of a microwave. for now, he's going to enjoy a late night dinner with the beautiful boy that's waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> this can be taken as a continuation of the other ongwink smut oneshot i wrote, i guess. i have SUCH a weakness for domestic ongwink, you guys don't even understand.
> 
> a few things about this au:  
> \- jihoon is in his last year of college and he's taking up fine arts!! imagine jihoon as an artist... ugh  
> \- seongwoo's been an architect in a big company for three years and recently got a well-deserved promotion  
> \- they both met when jihoon was in his first year and seongwoo in his fourth year. seongwoo took a gap year when he had a slump and came back right when jihoon was a freshman, and jihoon helped him get his mojo back on uwu  
> \- jihoon moved into seongwoo's apartment in his third year, and it's been domestic bliss ever since  
> \- seongwoo didn't actually propose anytime near that night lmao. he popped the question some two years later
> 
> kudos and comments much appreciated! til next time!


End file.
